


今天多云，同步给你

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Happy Birthday to Jihoon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink
Summary: - 赴美留学生霖/首尔上班族训- 异地恋- 一辆车- Happy Birthday to Jihoon!!!





	今天多云，同步给你

**Author's Note:**

> \- 赴美留学生霖/首尔上班族训  
> \- 异地恋  
> \- 一辆车  
> \- Happy Birthday to Jihoon!!!

00  
深秋初冬的首尔已有刺骨的寒意，马路两旁的行道树上挂着几片残叶，风也砭骨起来。

午夜，朴志训冒着寒气，脖子缩在裹了三圈的卡其色围巾里，搓着手，踩着小碎步钻进了公寓旁边的7-11，点了一杯热可可，坐在靠窗的座位上，盯着热气糊在玻璃上而产生的雾。

他一只手捂着纸杯，另一只手掏出手机，拨出了一通电话。

“喂，冠霖呐，在干什么？”

“一杯冷萃，谢谢...”电话那头是一串令人舒适的美式英语，随即声音靠近话筒，又切换回韩语，“啊哥，我在7-11买早午餐呢。”

朴志训轻轻嘬了一口热可可，因为有些烫嘴而吐了吐舌：“噢？我也在7-11！不过我在喝热可可。”

听筒对面的人沉默了半秒，又拿开电话，用英语对收银员说：“啊，抱歉，请帮我改成热可可吧。”

朴志训灵敏的听觉捕捉到一万公里外的对话：“咦？你不是不喝甜的吗？”

那边低沉的男声似乎无声笑了一下：“想和哥一起喝热可可啊。”

朴志训的嘴角止不住往上扬，含了含下巴，半张小脸躲进了围巾里：“今天你们那里天气怎么样？”

赖冠霖将手机放在耳边，另一只手接过店员递给他的热可可，用肩膀推开了玻璃门。他站定在7-11门前，看着早晨十点波士顿的天空。云层不厚不薄，阳光刚好透过缝隙洒在铺满落叶的街道上。

“今天多云，同步给你。”

 

01  
异地的情侣总会想尽一切办法来突破山与海的距离。跨越数个时区的越洋电话，每周三次以上的视频聊天，哪怕是开着摄像头看着对方写论文赶case也是幸福的。自然也有思念成疾脑袋一热就买一张机票冲到爱人面前的人，可这对于相隔十四个时区的恋人，对于朝九晚五的朴志训和为了硕士学位挑灯夜战的赖冠霖而言有些过于奢侈。

他们想了一个笨蛋却浪漫的办法。

 

02  
「largedream: #redsox #MLB」

上班路上，朴志训刚拿出手机，Instagram的特别关注就跳出了提醒。他一边解锁手机屏幕，一边挤进人头攒动的地铁车厢。饶是在拥挤燥热的人群中间，朴志训的眼角就像化了蜜一样。

largedream更新了一张棒球帽，藏青色的底，额前一个红色的字母B，配文是简单的两个hashtag。

用朴志训的话说，这相当赖冠霖。一张照片加一到两个hashtag的内容，还真就只有朴志训能还原出一个差不离的完整故事。

“不就是心不甘情不愿地被人拉去看棒球赛，又被拉着买了个棒球帽当纪念品嘛。”朴志训小声喃道。他脑子里浮现出赖冠霖面无表情地走到他面前、捋捋头发戴上棒球帽的样子。只有他能看到赖冠霖稍稍上扬的嘴角。在他眼里，赖冠霖就像一个买了好看的新衣服，特意在他面前炫耀的小朋友。

太可爱了。

赖冠霖在largedream上传第一篇帖的时候，朴志训就笑得浑身发抖，一个国际长途打过去：“冠霖呐，在只有我们两个人能看见的账号上，就不用惜字如金啦。”

得到的回答是“习惯了”，朴志训笑得更大声。

确实，和朴志训不同，赖冠霖是不太谙于使用社交网络、不喜欢分享生活的人，在自己的账号上也是如此，一个讳莫如深的配图再加上一个更加讳莫如深的hashtag，就是他一个月甚至半年的生活动态。年纪不大，却深谙“言多必失”的道理。朴志训只打趣他少年老成，摸了摸他的后脑勺，像呼噜一只眯着眼的小猫。

开largedream这个Instagram账号，却是赖冠霖的主意。赖冠霖的飞机刚降落在洛根机场，他就拨通朴志训的电话，同他讲了这个想法。彼时首尔正值深夜，朴志训睡眼惺忪地接通电话，喉咙里挤出带着困意的哼唧声，听着赖冠霖滔滔不绝地解释他的异地情侣突破时间差和反射弧的big picture。

“我想参与哥的生活，也只有我可以。”

从刚刚确定关系起，赖冠霖总是时不时地流露出对朴志训的占有欲，强烈却不过分，总是让朴志训沾沾自喜，跟好友聚会聊天时都忍不住抬起下巴挺直腰板。这次也不例外。

电话这头的朴志训不出意外地“嘿嘿”笑出了声，把鼻子埋在被窝里，带着黏乎乎的鼻音。

赖冠霖不明所以：“哥你笑什么？”

朴志训笑得弯起眼睛，那是所有人都夸好看，却只有赖冠霖亲吻过的眼睛：“那你的生活呢？”

赖冠霖更加莫名其妙，瞪大了眼睛，仿佛朴志训问的是“一周有多少天”之类的问题：“我的生活就是你啊。”

手机的页面依旧停留在largedream——也就是赖冠霖——更新的那张波士顿红袜队棒球帽的照片上，朴志训走下地铁，穿过每天通勤路上必经的购物步行街，人流量虽不敌明洞弘大，在上下班高峰期也到了摩肩接踵的程度。

朴志训匆匆的步伐停在了MLB的橱窗前，恰好看见了模特身上藏青色的棒球服，胸前一个红色的字母B。他没多想，拿出手机拍了一张，随意加了个滤镜，发在Instagram上。

「largedream: 可能因为是周五的缘故？回家路上人比平日多了不少。我记得你小时候有参加过棒球集训营？kk，看来以后得尝试着了解一下棒球的规矩了。忙了挺长一段时间，明天可以来逛逛街。这件衣服你穿着应该挺好看的——在波士顿没再窜个子了吧？」

前言不搭后语的配文，字数几乎是赖冠霖的十余倍。

朴志训知道赖冠霖打棒球的那张照片算是他的黑历史，集训营练下来，棒球没学会，白白嫩嫩的胖小子被晒成了又瘦又黑的小猴子，自此棒球成了赖冠霖心中永远的痛。果然，帖文发出去没多久，就接到了赖冠霖的网络电话：

“哥？！你可别想给我买啊……我个头长了不少！特别高！问我码数？我不告诉你！”

 

03  
赖冠霖长相出众，几乎是所有见过他本尊的人都能达成的共识。赖冠霖的自拍水平实在有限，也是几乎所有见过他自拍的人能达成的共识。相反，长相同样被从小夸到大的朴志训，对自拍这一技术的钻研却是炉火纯青。

大学时朴志训曾在自己的社交账户上放了几张戴着金属镜框的自拍，点赞量和粉丝数瞬间暴涨，一天下来朴志训的手机不堪重负，还不出意外地获得了赖冠霖的飞醋。隔天赖冠霖学着朴志训的角度也发了一张自拍，一天下来的结果是，和两人都比较亲近的朴佑镇当晚给朴志训发了一条消息：“哥们儿，你教教你弟自拍？”

哦，忘了说，赖冠霖和朴志训的恋人关系，从未对外人公开，就算是亲近如朴佑镇等在同一个小区里一块长大的玩伴，也只当赖冠霖是朴志训从小最亲的邻居家弟弟。

朴志训憋着笑把朴佑镇的话复述给赖冠霖听时，赖冠霖正同他一起坐在离学校不远的饭店里，低着头吸着摆在桌前的饮料，提不起兴致，像小孩子闹别扭。

“我以后再也不发自拍了。”小孩儿赌气地说。

赖冠霖说到做到，再也没有在社交网站上发过自拍，连他拍都少了许多，哪怕是在只有他自己和朴志训能看到的largedream上，也几乎没有。

朴志训有些担心有些内疚又有些心急，毕竟不是随时随地都能和爱人视频聊天，只能靠照片以慰相思之苦，又觉得赖冠霖是因为自己的缘故放弃自拍，就趁着一次视频的机会，可怜巴巴地给赖冠霖道了歉。

彼时赖冠霖正架着一副粗框眼镜查找什么阅读材料，一抬眼看见朴志训楚楚可怜的桃花眼，像两汪清泉，心跳瞬间漏了半拍，以为自己犯了什么滔天大罪，却听见朴志训一声百转千回的“对不起”。

赖冠霖：？？？？？？哥你到底怎么了，我改，我啥都改。

朴志训：我对不起你，哥哥当年不该嘲笑你自拍丑，哥真的好想好想你，想看你的自拍，给我一个人看就好，你发点吧！

赖冠霖噗嗤一声笑出来：“我当什么大事儿呢，哥哥想看，我每天拍一百张。”

朴志训：……倒也不必。

但朴志训的小心思，赖冠霖也许依旧不知道。

学生时代暗恋的小九九，无非就是看喜欢的人今天穿哪一套制服，再猜他明天会穿哪一套，再颇有心思地和他穿“情侣装”。朴志训比较锲而不舍，把这个小习惯留到了今天。

那次视频聊天之后，赖冠霖在largedream里更新自己照片的频率果然高了起来。朴志训甚至怀疑这几年赖冠霖是不是偷偷去拜师学艺练习自拍技巧，几乎每一张都能让他回味好几天。

然后他就开始研究赖冠霖每天的穿搭。

比如早上打开largedream，发现照片里的赖冠霖戴了一条驼色围巾，那么这天朴志训的围巾也一定是驼色的；再比如睡前看到自拍里的赖冠霖穿的是条纹衬衫，朴志训也一定会爬起床，把早早挂在衣柜外准备好的白衬衫换成条纹的，再心满意足地上床睡觉。

自拍认证照也是一定要有的，而且一定要掐准时间，让自己的照片和他的照片连在一起，有的时候还会使坏，发在自己的公开账户而非largedream上。他会发现的吧？朴志训每次偷笑着发出帖文的时候总会想着，这么明显还发现不了，赖冠霖就完蛋了。

不过那件事——从学生时期就开始喜欢赖冠霖的事，朴志训谁也没有告诉，包括赖冠霖。

 

04  
但他们也不是把自己的一切碎碎念都放在largedream上——至少朴志训不是。

一天朴佑镇管朴志训借会议记录的时候，粗粗翻了一下朴志训的手机备忘录列表，页面滑了五秒钟才滑到底。

“嚯，我说您最近话越来越少，敢情全写在手机里了。”

是都说给赖冠霖听了，朴志训心想着，红着脸把手机一把抢回来，又给朴佑镇后脑勺来了一记。

或者说，是想说的，敢说的和不敢说的，全是说给赖冠霖听的。朴志训夜里躺在床上，翻看着备忘录，又想。

原因是某一次，朴志训加班加到凌晨，想着波士顿应该是上午，便松开领带，瘫在办公桌前，拨出赖冠霖的视频电话，有满肚子话想同许久未见的恋人倾诉。

响了半分钟以后，视讯接通了。

那边分明是白天，赖冠霖的宿舍却被窗帘遮得严严实实。他看见向来注重仪表的赖冠霖，黑色的短发被抓得乱七八糟，几撮呆毛高高竖起，眼下的乌青快要垂到下巴，鬓角也冒出一点隐隐约约的青色。纸质资料散落在桌面上、凳脚边，手边搁着三个沾着咖啡渍的纸杯——第四杯在他手上，镜片后面黑白分明的眼球上爬满了红血丝。

朴志训明显被这样疲惫的赖冠霖吓了一跳。

“冠霖呐……你还好吗？”

“哦哥，”他看见赖冠霖从纸堆里抬起头来，强打精神，笑着问他，“你们那边已经很晚了吧？怎么了？”还是一如既往的温柔。

朴志训有一肚子想说的话，却梗在喉咙里，怎么也说不出。

“啊…我看你昨晚到今天都没有更新ig，有些担心你。”朴志训吸了吸鼻子，眼睛有些酸，又用手背揉了揉眼睛，“在忙吗？”

赖冠霖放下手中的咖啡杯，整理了一下垒在桌边的一打印着密密麻麻铅字的A4纸，又看向屏幕：“最近导师催着要把论文初稿交给他，不过只是初稿嘛，很快就搞定啦！”

“你少喝些咖啡。”朴志训用手撑着下巴，脸颊上的肉堆起来，鼓着嘴巴，“你还偏喜欢喝冷萃，苦得要死，还伤胃，你胃又不好。”

“嗯嗯，知道了哥，你工作一天也累了吧，早些睡，这么晚了。”赖冠霖理了理额前的乱发，“爱你哦。”

电话挂断了。朴志训重重叹了口气，把头埋在臂弯里，把眼角挂的泪蹭在白衬衫上，抹了把脸，披着月色和寥寥的灯光走回公寓。

从那以后，只要朴志训想发牢骚，有一筐怨气想要倾诉，他都会忍着，实在忍不住了，就往手机备忘录里扔。

自己工作辛苦，赖冠霖苦读也不比自己轻松，不必再给他施加更多的负能量了。也不能。

largedream更新如常，largedream里的朴志训永远无忧无虑，热烈地表达爱意。

 

05  
2019年1月27日  
「今天我们营业小组里一个特别能干的朋友被解雇了。没有原因。他办事稳妥，性格又好，组员都特别喜欢他，但没人知道他为什么被炒鱿鱼。冠霖，我其实挺害怕的，万一哪天说错一句话行错一步路，被解雇的说不定就是我。」

2019年3月25日  
「最近不知道吃坏了什么东西，总是胀气反胃，在公司集中不了精神，晚上躺在床上也失眠，所以没有眼力见儿地给你拨了视讯。哎，你们学校真大，当时排除万难劝你去美国读研究生真是正确的决定。」

2019年5月11日  
「组长说又要加班……还是那一个case，公司说什么都要把它拿下，我们组员都说没那个金刚钻就别揽瓷器活，不过又哪敢当面说？你们那里应该……」

朴志训想了想，把打在备忘录里的字删了几个，又打开Instagram，拍了一张办公桌前的台灯和笔记本电脑，打了几行配文。

「largedream: 你们那里应该也要进期末季了吧？注意身体，加油。」

朴志训又刷新了一下动态，放下手机捏了捏鼻梁，眨了一下酸涩的眼睛，深吸一口气，鼓足精神开始修改报价表。

手机提示音响了。

largedream更新了一张照片，图书馆的红木桌上放着一个笔记本电脑，窗外的阳光打在摊开的厚厚的文献资料上，白色的咖啡杯搁在电脑屏幕旁，一张A4纸上满是勾勾画画的荧光笔痕迹。

「largedream: #fighting」

 

06  
可这一回，朴志训实在是忍不住了。

生日前两天，朴志训所在的营业小组死磕了半年，却一直拿不下一个大客户。当晚，营业组长同对方摆了个酒局，整个营业小组都要去应酬，作为小组门面担当的朴志训更是推脱不得。

“大家都积极一点，啊，让那边领导看看我们的热情和诚意。”出发前，金组长动员道。

看着朴志训一副愁眉苦脸的样子，同组的朴佑镇拍了拍他的肩：“熬过今天就好了，后天生日派对呢。”

虽然一开始朴志训百八十个不愿意，但有个好朋友特意给自己庆祝生日，自然是大好事。朴志训给朴佑镇使了个眼神，扯起嘴角笑了笑。

话是这么说，但坐在酒桌上，就是自求多福的事了。

朴志训参加应酬的次数不少，一碰酒就脸红的体质也帮他挡了不少麻烦事。可今天那位老板不大会审时度势——或者太会审时度势，一遍又一遍地敬酒。到后面连金组长都面露难色，想着那张大单子，却还是得陪着笑脸。

“来，小朴，”大腹便便的对方科长拿着酒杯走到朴志训身边，揽过朴志训的肩捏了几下，咧着嘴往朴志训的杯里倒满了白酒，“听金组长说这份合同你出力不少啊，来，辛苦了。”说着便要敬酒。

朴志训已经从脖子红到耳根，满脸苦笑地双手端起酒杯，却不断向金组长和朴佑镇发射求救信号。

看起来尚算清醒的朴佑镇实在看不下去了，拿着一瓶红酒挡在朴志训面前，挂着笑脸：“哎，哎，李科长，您看，我也是小朴，我是负责拟合同的，哎，不如您陪我喝一杯？志训他…”

李科长不动声色地打开朴佑镇横在中间的手，佯作皱眉：“哎，小朴这是不给我面子。”

朴佑镇转过头，对着朴志训疯狂挤眉弄眼。

朴志训晕晕乎乎地看了半天朴佑镇的鬼脸，突然灵机一动，作出干呕的姿态。

金组长立刻站起来：“李科长李科长，实在对不住，志训他这几日感冒比较严重，实在再碰不得酒了，这也不好扫李科长的兴。佑镇呐，你先送志训回家吧。”

朴佑镇赶紧放下酒瓶，扶起按着额头又捂着心口、活脱脱一林黛玉的朴志训，满脸的难色与愧疚，一遍又一遍地向面露愠色的李科长鞠躬道歉，这才逃出了酒店包厢。

虽已到了五月末，首尔午夜的南风还是带着春日的凉意，钻进朴志训半敞的领口里，浑身通红又滚烫的他打了个哆嗦。微风又吹得他头昏脑涨，实在走不动路，连带着朴佑镇两个人踉踉跄跄在街边坐下。

“哥，你不会，哭了吧？”朴佑镇看着朴志训湿漉漉的眼尾，打趣道，但更多的是担心。

“屁，老子哭什么，就是酒喝多了实在反胃，难受死了。”朴志训用手背擦了擦泪，嘴里骂道，“那个脑满肠肥的老家伙，之前也跟他出去应酬了几次，本来以为只喜欢玩玩小姑娘，嚯，你看到刚才他看我的眼神了吗？恶心死我了，操。”

骂人的话刚出口，朴志训又突然鼓起嘴，委屈巴巴得向被人抢走糖果的小孩，掏出手机：“我要给赖冠霖打电话。”

“大哥，冠霖要是在上课怎么办？”

“我不管，我心里憋得慌，我憋了好多好多话想跟他讲，”说着不哭，可趁着酒劲，朴志训的眼泪越流越多，满脸都是，“他整整两天没给我打电话、也没接我电话了，ig也不发一条——一条都没有！我真的好想他……”嘴里一边嘀咕着，一边点开和赖冠霖的聊天页面，打算拨电话。

不明就里的朴佑镇也不知该怎么劝：“哎，估计他们期末也忙得脚不沾地，走，我先送你回家。”

这时候的朴志训力气大得很，一下就甩开朴佑镇的手：“你等我打个电话先！”

忙音响了两分钟，系统自动中断连接。

“赖冠霖我操你妈！”朴志训哇地大哭出声，气得要摔手机，好容易才被朴佑镇拦住：“别别别，手机要摔烂了你就真没法儿给他打电话了。”

朴志训哭得倒吸凉气，一抽一抽的：“行，赖冠霖，你不接老子电话，你再也别想给老子打电话了！”

屏蔽拉黑一气呵成，朴佑镇在一边看着傻眼，不知道这位祖宗哪来这么大火气。

“朴佑镇！你跟赖冠霖讲！以后永远别想见老子！”

朴佑镇吃过朴志训的拳头，只得连连应是，然后送这尊大佛回府。

 

07  
朴志训回到家就倒头大睡，一觉醒来，居然已经到了生日当天。

生日派对在一个小山庄里，虽然是朴佑镇帮他联系的，但总归是朴志训自己出的钱。地方不算偏僻，环境也还优美，气氛也够热闹。

可朴志训从派对开始就挂着一副苦大仇深的表情，心不在焉地回应祝福，心不在焉地收礼物。

朴佑镇趁着交谈的间隙冲过去问朴志训：“朴志训，这是过生日又不是办丧事，而且是你过生日！你开心一点呀！”

“赖冠霖真不来吗？”

朴佑镇以为自己又看见了潇湘馆里的林妹妹。他尝试说服自己不要生气，深吸了一口气，耐着性子：“大哥，不是你让我转告赖冠霖永远不要来见你吗？”

好像是有这么回事，朴志训歪着脑袋想了一下：“然后呢？”

“我这不就没告诉他你在这里办派对吗？”

朴志训不自觉握紧了拳，半天从牙缝里挤了一个“好”字，转身走开了。

朴佑镇也弄不懂，朴志训到底是在和赖冠霖闹别扭，还是在和他自己闹别扭。他还是头一回见朴志训面对一桌山珍海味却食不知味的样子——他小时候别名叫小胖墩来着，一群玩伴里他最爱吃也最能吃，却不乐意大家这么喊。

好像只有赖冠霖那个小屁孩没这么喊过他，还不准我们喊，说怕志训哥难过，朴佑镇又想。

 

08  
到晚上九点，已经有一些朋友陆陆续续离开派对，朴志训却还是一副魂不守舍的模样。

“志训，怎么了？看你整个晚上无精打采的样子。”在一旁随意聊天时，连不甚熟悉的朋友都能看出朴志训今晚的颓态。朴志训只能挠挠后脑勺：“啊，抱歉，最近几天一直加班，可能没睡好，没事的。”他干笑两声，拿起桌边的一支装满鸡尾酒的高脚杯，往嘴里送了两口掩饰尴尬。

酒杯还没拿稳，一只大手抓住朴志训的手腕就往外带，他甚至还没来得及同客人说一句失陪。

空无一人的餐厅，与喧闹仅一窗之隔。窗帘将客厅的灯光滤了一道又一道，投进昏暗的餐厅里的只剩一丁点幽黄。

赖冠霖的剪影就藏在这一点点幽暗里。

朴志训被赖冠霖死死抓住手腕，抵在窗边的墙角。朴志训挣脱不得，便抬眼看去，只见赖冠霖的眼睛亮得吓人。

他轻轻一嗅，闻到了赖冠霖呢大衣上沾着的波士顿的阳光、首尔的夜色、飞机的轰鸣和一点点薄汗。

“你…”这不是一个很好的开场白，朴志训清楚，但他实在不知道面对突然出现的爱人、正在闹别扭的爱人，怎样的开场白是最合适的。

赖冠霖低下头，鼻息扑在朴志训的脸上，痒痒的。

“哥不接我电话，”

“连哥的生日也不喊上我，”

“我好难过。”

赖冠霖的语气轻柔，还有一点惹人怜惜，但朴志训同样察觉到了危险。

“那你呢？”尽管被人钳住手腕，他还是理直气壮地反问，“为什么不给我打电话？为什么不接电话？为什么连largedream都不更新？你说你要参与我的全部生活，你说你的生活就是我，结果呢？”

赖冠霖回之以一个热烈的吻。

朴志训赌气，不让赖冠霖的舌头伸进来，最后狠狠咬了一下他的下唇。赖冠霖吃痛，瘪着嘴巴：“哥你干嘛？”

“你先回答我的问题。”

赖冠霖轻轻叹了口气，解释道：“前两天一直在赶结业论文的终稿，就关了手机——我们导师，史蒂芬先生，真的疯了，居然把查重率压那么低，害得我们一改再改，然后……

“我可能灌咖啡灌得太多了，犯了急性肠胃炎，被送去了医院。”

朴志训眼神一动，另一只没被赖冠霖抓住的手轻抚上赖冠霖的胃部：“没事吧？”

赖冠霖笑：“在医院睡了一天，吊了瓶水就好了，没事。”

朴志训敲了一下赖冠霖的额头：“叫你少喝咖啡吧。”

赖冠霖吐了吐舌头，又说：“事发突然，也没办法开手机，等我醒来，看见那么多未接来电，我慌忙给哥回电话，结果……”

“被我拉黑了。”朴志训替他回答，声音也渐渐小了下去。

赖冠霖松开朴志训的手，用额头抵着他的额头，轻声说：“对不起啊哥哥，我应该提前告诉你我的安排的，我应该更注意自己身体的，对不起。”

窗外笑声依旧，人头攒动。

朴志训轻轻笑出声：“臭小孩儿，在波士顿吃了什么？手劲变得这么大。”

赖冠霖凑得更近，在再次吻上朴志训的前一秒，用气声说：“朴志训，我好想你。”

朴志训笑着迎上赖冠霖柔情的吻。

赖冠霖的舌在朴志训的嘴里搅动着，耳边充斥着渐渐变得粗重的呼吸声。

赖冠霖贪婪地索取着朴志训的每一寸肌肤，他顺着嘴角一路向下吻去，酒窝，脸颊，下颔。朴志训被吻得微微喘息起来，唾液从口中滑下，由下巴滴在棕黄色的地毯上。

朴志训的手攀上赖冠霖的肩颈和背脊，赖冠霖一路向下探索，一粒粒解开朴志训的格子衬衫。待朴志训的肩线暴露在空气中时，他迫不及待地啃上他的锁骨，舌尖又往下游走，一下含住朴志训的乳头吸吮。朴志训差点尖叫出声，突然想到窗外还有不少客人，在呻吟即将跑出喉咙时将它生生咽下，代之以微微的喘息。

赖冠霖正忘我地游走在朴志训身上，上下摩挲着他的躯体，朴志训侧头看了一眼窗外投在窗帘上的影子，压低声音说：“我们小心点。”

“这是你的生日，这是你的生日礼物，”赖冠霖抬眼看向他，乌黑的双眼里写满了爱意，又起身吻上了朴志训的鼻尖，继而是嘴唇，“这一切都是你的。”

朴志训褪下了赖冠霖的呢大衣，看清楚他衬衣上的格子图案时忍不住笑出声：“我们真是默契。”

“傻瓜，”赖冠霖将双臂搭在朴志训的肩上，“你之前发ig说那件衬衫是特意为生日买的，你觉得我为什么穿这件呢？”

朴志训动作一滞，原来他也一样。

动情至深，朴志训又深深吻上了赖冠霖，唇齿交缠，发出啧啧的水声。

赖冠霖修长的手指滑过朴志训的脊柱，到达那隐秘的穴口之时，赖冠霖停下动作，问：

“可以吗？”

朴志训迷人的桃花眼已经沾满情欲的水雾，他看向赖冠霖的眼底，轻轻一笑：“刚刚是你说的——这是我的生日，而我，要你。”

赖冠霖解开朴志训的皮带，大手覆上他的前端前后撸动。朴志训如释重负般地长舒一口气，与此同时，第一根手指缓缓探入朴志训的身体。

“呃嗯…”手指进入的异样感让朴志训忍不住哼出声，啃食赖冠霖嘴唇的力道也重了几分。

赖冠霖见朴志训的反应如此诚实，起了坏心思，说起荤话来：“才吃一根手指就这样，等会儿大家伙进去了，怎么办呀？”

“那你……快点……呃……”

赖冠霖又何尝不想快点？辗转反侧日思夜想的可人儿如今近在咫尺，他巴不得把眼前人按在床上狠狠肏干一番以慰相思之苦。可如今，他也只能紧紧咬着牙关，轻轻吻上朴志训颤抖的眼睑：“哥哥，等等我。”

待赖冠霖终于将他的物什埋入朴志训时，朴志训浑身已经冒了一层冷汗，颤抖得不成样子，像受惊的鹿。赖冠霖一边亲吻着他的耳廓，一边抚着他的后颈，轻轻安慰着他，没事，没事，冠霖在呢。

“嗯…冠霖…我好想你。”朴志训啃上赖冠霖的肩，手指在赖冠霖厚实的背脊上留下几道红印。

赖冠霖将朴志训紧紧地抱在怀里，只轻轻顶弄了一下，朴志训就被爽到尖叫出声。

“啊…”

声音刚刚出来，朴志训就连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，后穴也因为惊恐而突然收缩，让赖冠霖差点就这样交代出来。

“哥哥，想叫出声的话，就咬我。”

朴志训将手脚都攀在赖冠霖的身上，任由赖冠霖上下抽插。赖冠霖鼻翼翕动，豆大的汗珠从额上滴下，两人时不时交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

朝思暮想的人就这样意外地出现在自己面前，光是这一个念头，就足以让朴志训让这一瞬停留得久一点，再久一点。

我就是他，他就是我。

等朴志训再回过神来时，对他身体的每一处都熟稔于心的赖冠霖轻而易举地找到了他的敏感点。

他重重啃上了赖冠霖汗涔涔的肩膀，铃口颤巍巍地渗出液体，蹭在赖冠霖的腹上。

“冠霖…冠霖…”他失神地在赖冠霖耳边轻喃他的名字。

赖冠霖身下依旧不断地动着，也一遍遍回应着朴志训的呼喊：“我在，我在。”

窗外欢声笑语依旧，人影来来往往，没有人在意昏暗的餐厅里，两个曾相隔万里的恋人，如今正以负距离纠缠在一起，其中一人正是今晚的主角。

也没有人知道他们是恋人。

他们的喘息声交织着，他们刚刚一起翻过一阵又一阵浪潮。

赖冠霖用手指抚了抚朴志训的嘴角。朴志训依旧沉浸在方才的无尽欢愉中，微合着双眼，意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇，又干咽了一下。

赖冠霖用舌尖舔上朴志训的上唇，又用双唇轻轻吮了一下，像幼时品尝最甜的那根棒棒糖。

“生日快乐，此生能遇见你，真好。”他说。

 

-fin-


End file.
